Revised: A Downward Spiral
by Jonathan Anubian
Summary: A couple weeks before Christmas Kururu comes up with an idea; to trade wishes. But when his machine is finished the deranged inventor warns that if their wishes don't get granted by Christmas then something terrible will happen! Knowing that there is more to the story than Kururu is letting on Giroro goes to confront him. Giroro/Kururu Warning! This is a Yaoi, which means MaleXMale
1. Wishes

It was a cold night in the middle of winter, the snow was falling through the sky lazily, gently blanketing the ground with a sheet of glistening white. From the outside the Hinata household seemed unassuming, even peaceful, but inside there was a lot of movement, talking, and the laughter of people having a good time. Normally the group would only have consisted of a few Keronjin members with the only Pekoponjin present being the Hinata siblings. But this was a full blown Christmas Party and even the more reclusive members of both races had made an appearance.

"Ne? Giroro, Kururu, why aren't you over here enjoying the party with us?" The red Keronjin, sitting near the sliding glass door, turned from watching the snow fall. Placing the gun he had been polishing onto the floor he looked over at the pink haired girl who had spoken.

"This brings us no closer to conquering Pekopon; it is a useless endeavor." Natsumi Hinata rolled her eyes at him and shook her head, a small smile playing across her lips. About to give a curt reply she was cut off by a loud snort.

"Ku ku ku, don't you want to see the finished version of my Christmas Wish Granting machine?" Giroro, growling, rose to one knee to glare over at the yellow alien. Sitting in the corner with his laptop, back to everyone, was the Platoon's maniacal Intelligence officer. A master hacker, inventor, and technically the highest ranking officer, he was well known for being an evil genius. Anything that he came up with was sure to bring disaster; unfortunately no one ever listened to him when he warned them away from Kururu's inventions or schemes.

"A wishing machine? How does it work?" Everyone in the room had gone silent in their eagerness to hear the Soucho speak. Shifting away from the screen he brought up schematics of what looked like a giant present. Of course what he showed them was only the basic outline, the yellow genius knew that no one in the room would have understood any of his techno-babble. Even those of his own race had a hard time following his train of thought.

"I did some research on what you Pekoponjin call 'Secret Santa'. After writing your wish on the special cards I have made you place it in the top of the machine. Then it redistributes the card to the person who can best grant your wish. Interesting, ne?" Time passed as those present talked about the pros and cons of the wish machine; but the final decision was 9 for it and 2 against. Getting up the red warrior scoffed at the room, being one of the two who had decided against the idea. Grabbing his gun he trust open the sliding glass door and trudged through the snow back to his tent.

It took a few days but finally Kururu's invention was ready. When the Hinata siblings came home from school there was a giant red and green present sitting in the middle of their living room; it even had a large ribbon on top. Calling everyone over to the house they all gathered around to hear the yellow genius's explanation. Giroro, who was inside due to the cold and a lack of wood for his fire, was frowning. Not wanting to draw the attention of the group he stay near the sliding glass door; but close enough to Natsumi to protect her if the invention went astray.

"I've made a card for each of you, they are keyed in to your DNA and are all color coded. You can only write four words on them maximum to represent your wish; so choose wisely." Handing out the cards Kururu glanced over at the figure of the red Gocho sitting by himself away from the group. Fixing his glasses he had to hide a grin as he waited for everyone to finish. Earlier that day he had made up his own card, written one word on it, then placed it into the machine. As everyone finished he asked them to hand over their cards for counting.

"This won't do, there is nine cards here and the machine needs at least ten. Is there someone here who didn't write up a card?" Feeling a shiver run down his spine as everyone turned toward him Giroro looked almost like a trapped rat.

"Try it Giroro-Gocho, it will be fun-desu~" About to give a curt reply to the black tadpole he was surprised when Natsumi gave him a wide smile.

"What could it hurt? It's only for exchanging gifts. Come and try it Giroro." So used to listening to that voice the red soldier didn't realize that his body had moved toward Kururu on it's own. Feeling a piece of paper in his hand he grimaced at the yellow inventor before turning away to examine the card. Dark red in color and bearing the Keronjin spelling of his name it seemed harmless enough. But still he felt sceptical of Kururu's new invention. Finally deciding that he might as well go trough with it he turned back to the inventor.  
"So how does this stupid thing work then?" A low chuckle escaped the male standing before him and he could feel his face darken in a blush of embarrassment.

"Kuku, you can write up to four words in either Nihongo or Kerongo to symbolize your wish. Once it's in the machine the computer will pick out the person who can best grant that wish." Looking down at the paper his eye ridges came together in a frown. Leering at Kururu he growled deep in his throat before replying.

"What's the catch? If it comes from you then it has to have some deranged motive behind it." For a moment they stood staring at each other, Giroro's eyes un-trusting, Kururu's masked by his bottle-thick glasses.

"There is none, my name is in there too after all. Besides that; I never knew you were a Coward." A sudden rage filled him, to have the one member of their platoon who sat in a protected room all day call him a coward was unacceptable. Grabbing the pen from the yellow Soucho's hand he quickly scrawled the Keron symbol for love on the page. Before he could change his mind and write something else the color had faded from the page. Just then Keroro grabbed it and deposited it into the machine.

"Since you were taking so long I put it in for you Giroro. Aren't I a nice guy." Clenching his fists the red warrior turned to their platoon leader and began to berate him.

"You idiot! I wasn't done yet!" Keroro, plugging his ears, said something about not being able to hear him then ran to the other side of the room to hide behind Fuyuki's legs. A moment later Kururu asked if everyone had deposited their Wish. With confirmation all around he began to smirk.

"I press~" Pushing the large button on the side of the machine they all heard it flare into life and had to close their eyes as a blinding flash of light filled the room. As the machine finished it's task of deciding what Wish went where; glowing cards flowed out of the machine and flew over to their new owners. It was obvious by the colors of the cards who was supposed to fulfill who's wish. Staring at the glaringly yellow card in his hand Giroro frowned and his eye ridges almost snapped together in confusion.

"Oh, I forgot to tell everyone; the machine has one drawback. If the Wish isn't granted by Christmas then something Terrible will happen. Kukuku." In shock all of the humans and aliens present stared at each other, then their cards. Quickly they began pairing up according to their card colors.

Giroro, seeing Kururu's quick retreat, decided to race after the fleeing Soucho. Following him all the way to his lab Giroro stopped a short way from the doors, and from Kururu.

"You bastard; I know that isn't all you have planned! Tell me what else this stupid machine of yours has done!" Stopping in his tracks, right in front of the main entrance to his lab, the yellow Keronjin chuckled darkly.

"It seems like we'll be exchanging Wishes this year, Giroro-kun. I hope we can be mutually beneficial to each other." Punching a few buttons on the keypad he tilted his head down and gave the red soldier a look over his glasses; one that made Giroro shudder.

"Right now I'm busy, come back tomorrow afternoon with that card and we'll talk." Turning his back on the, now stunned, soldier, Kururu gave a smile of self-satisfaction. All of this was going according to plan.

* * *

I don't own Sgt Frog/Keroro Gunso.

Ne: Used to say "Hey" or "Right?"  
Nihongo/Kerongo: In Japan the ending for Language is Go. Nihongo is Japanese and Kerongo is Keronese.  
Soucho: Sergent Majour  
Gunso: Sergent  
Heicho: Lance Corporal  
Gocho: Corporal  
Nitouhei: Private; 2nd Class


	2. Surprises

The next day, after pacing around inside his tent for hours, the red Gocho finally became fed up with waiting and marched down into the base; to stop at the yellow genius's laboratory doors. He knew that Kururu could see him on the monitors and glared at the door, waiting to be allowed in. A moment passed and the doors slid open with a loud grinding noise; Kururu would have to get it oiled some time soon. As he walked closer he began to realize it wasn't the door; it was the god awful music the Soucho was listening to.

Inside the lab was, as usual, incredibly messy and strange inventions filled every nook and cranny. Grumbling under his breath, Kururu was always a pain in the ass, he walked farther inside until he came into the main Computer room. Sitting in a chair that was a few feet off the ground was Kururu; but his back was turned and he was reading something on the monitor. Apparently he hadn't realized how fast Giroro walked because he seemed not to notice the Gocho's presence. Over his shoulder the red Keronjin scanned over the writing, his brow-ridges furrowed in thought. Most of it was was technical and he couldn't really comprehend any of it. But the pictures on the other side of the screen were of the Wish machine everyone had used earlier. As he continued to read further it mentioned some sort of microscopic machines that would attach themselves to the brain, causing the infected to be hit with excruciating pain. Slowly everything began to come together and his eyes widened in shock.

'He wouldn't...' Glaring at the back of the Soucho's chair he realized that Kururu would do anything if it meant getting his way, even if he had to hurt everyone around him.

"KURURU! What did you Do!?" The chair swung around and the yellow genius cocked his head to the side; contemplating his answer as a gun materialized in the eager hand of the red warrior. Chuckling a little he crossed his leg over the other; the picture of innocence.

"Kukuku; you're always so suspicious of me, Giroro." Rushing forward he jumped up onto the chair and touched his gun to the yellow male's head. Pressing down he lowered his gaze to glower down at the glasses wearing freak.

"Tell me what you've done; or I swear on Keron I'll..." Finger twitching on the trigger he could see that Kururu was beginning to fidget nervously. After a moment he seemed to sag in the chair and nodded.

"Get that out of my face and I'll tell you." Pulling the gun away from his head, but keeping it aimed at the hacker, Giroro visibly shook with anger at the condescension in his voice. Suddenly the chair spun around, almost sending the warrior flying to the ground.

"What the fuck Kururu!" All he got in reply was the clacking of keys and the yellow male's signature laugh. A moment later documents opened on the screen detailing the micro machines, the Wish machine, and what would happen if they didn't fulfill their Wishes in time. Reading it through as fast as his eyes could move Giroro felt anger and feeling of dread come over him.

"The Micro machines transferred from the cards and burrowed through the skin to enter the bloodstream. From their they will travel to the brain of their host. So far this experiment has been a success. Fortunately it works on the brain-waves of Keronjin and Pekoponjin alike." Speaking as though this was a simple and harmless experminet he blathered on about how ingenious a plan it was.

"turn them off..." Head down, an aura or pure rage surrounding him, the soldier's eyes slowly shifted from their normal color to that of his berserk mode. Though he spoke quietly Kururu had heard what he said, and turned to him with a surprised and fearful look.

"b-b-but I c-can't... The program is complete. The only way to sh-shut it off is to grant everyone's wish b-before the time runs out." Sinking into his chair, to get away from the almost uncontrollable rage of the soldier before him, Kururu wished that he hadn't let the other male see the monitors.

As the warrior rounded on him he tried to scramble out of his chair, only to be grabbed by the neck and held down. As the gun was pointed to his chest, right over his heart, he felt a sort of respect for the Gocho's ruthlessness. Many thoughts raced through his mind, all different modes of escape and attack. Picking the best idea he let it process for a moment before he had to hide a grin. The plan could still work, he would get what he wanted; all he had to do was tweak things a little.

"Kukuku, if you kill me, then who will stop the program? Not to mention the fact that I touched my own card as well. I'm in the same boat as everyone else. So, I have just thought of a solution. I'll create a hack program to make the micro machines go back to their default state, after that they will be harmless." Moments passed and his heartbeat began to speed up. Though he had thought of the idea, and spoken as fast as he could, the other male didn't seem to comprehend what he was saying. If the soldier before him didn't let go soon he would have to do something drastic; and there was a high probability that whatever he decided to do would hurt the male leering down at him. Finally the pressure on his neck was taken away and the gun dematerialized from Giroro's hand.

Standing back a step or two he closed his eyes and breathed deeply. Though he had the urge to shoot the Soucho he knew it would only make matters worse. Opening his eyes again he watched as Kururu pushed himself back up so that he could sit against the chair properly.

"So, we just have to grant everyone's wish then?" Jumping down from the chair he crossed his arms and paced for a moment, his eyes closed. Stopping he sighed, might as well begin with the two in the room. That way if anything went wrong they, at least, would be able to help the others.

"First things first, what was your wish Kururu?" Back turned to the inventor he wasn't able to see the look of surprise come over his face, or the grin that came after. A moment passed before Giroro became annoyed and turned around.

"What the hell Kururu? It's a simple question, what did you..." Stunned into silence he watched as the genius reached up and slowly pulled off his glasses. What he saw afterward was so stunning he was at a loss for words. Giroro was completely captivated by the sight before him, and couldn't look away, it was as if he had been put under some sort of spell. Beautiful yellow-green eyes, like staring through leaves on a sunny spring day, were staring back at him as though the hacker could see into his very soul. The color was a very rare one for Keronjin to have. So rare that Giroro had only ever heard tales of them as a tadpole. Then, placing his glasses on the arm of his chair, Kururu did something that made Giroro's eyes widen further. He smiled, it was a cross between pure joy and lust.

Standing in the chair he walked to the edge and dropped down, to land on one knee with his hand on the ground for balance. Getting up he slowly began to walk toward the stunned warrior. Taking note of the confused look on his face, and the slight shaking of his body, Kururu had to suppress a laugh. If he laughed the captivation Giroro was feeling at seeing his eyes for the first time might wear off; then he would certainly run away. Advancing on the other male he was amused to see him backing away. It wasn't until he hit a wall that the Gocho turned away from him.

Looking at the wall in surprise he turned back and gasped, Kururu was directly in front of him. Flushing from embarrassment, soldiers did Not gasp, he watched the other male lean closer. The look in Kururu's eyes was one filled with lust, but there was also a hidden deeper emotion that Giroro couldn't comprehend. Couldn't, or wouldn't.

"You asked me what I wished for. Giroro..." Catching the soldier's lips with his own he felt his heart beat faster. It was like a dream come true, the warrior's lips had a surprisingly sweet taste to them and he couldn't get enough. Gently biting on those lips he was elated to hear a moan escape the Keronjin trapped between him and the wall. Biting down again, this time a little more forcefully, he was thrilled to hear another moan in that deep, throaty, voice that he had come to love. Pushing his body closer, trying to get more contact with the other male, he let his hands slowly slide down that smooth chest. For a moment he dropped his guard, thinking that the soldier was going to comply with his desire.

A strong pain in his stomach made him break contact and double over, arms holding the place of impact. Collapsing onto the floor, the breath actually knocked from him, he stared up at Giroro in surprise.

Hand still clenched, held in the position where he had punched Kururu, he had begun to shake with rage. After their lips made contact he had been surprised to find that the Soucho tasted slightly spicy. It had taken him a moment to get over his shock, but when he realized what Kururu was trying to do his body reacted on instinct. Standing over the fallen genius he glared down at his prone figure and decided against kicking him.

Kururu could almost see the thoughts running through the soldier's mind. The male thought he hid his feelings well, but he was actually quite transparent. One moment he was wondering what had happened, the next he was contemplating attacking again. Deciding to play possum the yellow hacker stay on the floor, arms wrapped tightly around his middle. As an extra precaution he groaned, as if in pain.

"Did you bring me here just to mess with? If you weren't important to our mission, I would kill you..." Nearly vibrating in rage he turned and exited the lab; punching the keypad until the door opened. Outside he leaned against the wall, face red and mind reeling.

'What the hell was That about? Since when had Kururu started liking him?' Shaking his head he grimaced, the genius was only trying to trick him again. or maybe it was part of some stupid experiment. In any case he would have to try and get everyone's wish granted on his own.

Inside the lab Kururu rose from the ground, his green eyes thoughtful. Taking stock of his body he realized that the injury was quite minor, in fact the pain had already gone away. Heart racing, but more from excitement than a feeling of being in danger, he turned and walked back to his chair. With one agile jump he was seated at his computer. Picking up his glasses he slid them back on then tapped a few keys. It appeared that Giroro was still standing outside his lab.

"Kukuku, that didn't turn out quite like I wanted. I moved too soon, being hit was my own damn fault."

Back upstairs Giroro allowed himself to calm down. It would be best to start his investigation now, especially if it erased the thought of those vibrant green eyes from his mind. Walking up the stairs he knocked abruptly on Fuyuki's door. The young man opened it and instantly looked down. How he knew the difference between a Pekoponjin knocking and a Keronjin; Giroro had no idea.

"Oh, Giroro-Gocho, what brings you up into the house?" For a moment he didn't know what to say. Clearing his throat he tried to act nonchalant, though he still looked quite nervous.

"Fuyuki, wh-what did you wish for?" For a moment the dark haired boy said nothing, then he smiled in that easy-going manner of his.

"Eh? Did you get my card? All you have to do is flip it over and read the back of it. On the front it has the person's name, and on the back it has their wish. See? I got Nishizawa-san, but I'm a little confused at why she put my name on here..." As a thought began to dawn on the young man he began to blush. Giroro smiled, shaking his head. The young lady was quite bold.

"That's easy, just get her beneath the mistletoe and give her a k-k-kiss..." The red soldier stumbled over the word, realizing that a moment ago Kururu had stolen his first real kiss. Looking up he realized Fuyuki had turned a still brighter shade of red than even he could accomplish. Chuckling under his breath he decided to move on to the next person.

Searching the house, and the town, for those who had used Kururu's Wish machine had been difficult. No one had wanted to talk about their wish and he didn't want to alarm them by telling them of Kururu's micro machines. Sitting on the cinder-block outside his tent he pulled out the bright yellow card and stared at it. On the front was Kururu's unmistakable scrawl, it had been written in Kerongo. Swallowing the lump of dread that threatened to choke him, he was becoming curious of what the mentally unstable hacker's wish really was. Just as he was about to turn the card over a voice filtered through open sliding glass door.

"Kukuku, well then, Giroro-kun. You've been quite busy today." Flailing he almost dropped the yellow card. Catching himself he thrust it behind his back and grimaced over at the mad genius before pointing an accusing finger in his direction.

"This is all your fault! You better fix this Kururu-Soucho, or I Swear..." The grin on the yellow male's face made him stop his tirade, had he already done something? Tapping one finger on his lips the male mocked him, but instead of feeling mocked he was busy remembering the spicy taste of those lips. Noticing what Giroro was staring at he chuckled.

"Kukuku, I might have a program, but it will cost you..." Frowning in anger he was about to yell when the inventor put up his hand and shook his head.

"We won't talk here, let's discuss this in my lab." Then he turned and began walking away. Giroro knew it was a trap; it had to be. Kururu was one of Keron's greatest manipulators. At least, that's what Giroro thought. With a sigh he abandoned any thoughts he had of the dangers and followed behind Kururu.

* * *

I know Kururu's laugh is annoying, and I did write it a lot in the original story. But seriously if you watch the anime, or read the manga, it's a part of his Character. XD  
If it's annoying you; then he's doing his job. Kukuku~

So, second chapter is done being revised. But I would really appreciate it if anyone who reads this would let me know how I'm doing. I get discouraged easily when no one speaks up.  
Hope you all enjoy this~

Oh! Jut a warning. My next chapter has very explicit frog smex in it. If you don't want to read that; than what are you doing reading this in the first place? XD  
But seriously, it will be a lot more explicit than my previous version.


	3. Secrets

Downstairs in the lab, had it really only been seven hours ago that he had left? Giroro stopped and watched as the other male sat down in his overly large chair. Pulling a keyboard out of the air he began typing faster than Giroro had ever seen him before. Hearing a grating sound he turned to watch the door behind him close. Then a thick bolt slid across to lock it in place, ensuring that there was no escape. The Laboratory was now completely on lock-down, but none of the alarms had gone off. Turning back around he sighed in exasperation. How many times in one day could the yellow bastard try to mess with him?

"Now what, Kururu?" His voice was filled with annoyance and he had begun to glare balefully at the other male. He was not amused.

Swiveling the chair around was the male in question. One leg was folded over the other and his fingers were interlaced with each other. Staring down at the red soldier he spoke in almost a monotone.

"I realize that you only seem to have respect for those that can best you, though you don't seem to regard my intelligence in the same way you do someone's physical strength. I've created a program that will get rid of the micro machines; but it will take at least five days to be fully operational. In the meantime you might as well get my wish out of the way. Why don't you take my card out and turn it over? I know you have it on you." Grumbling under his breath he pulled out the card and glared at it for a moment before turning it over. For a moment it was as if his eyes couldn't comprehend the Keron symbols printed on the back. As soon as he recognized his name he looked up to where Kururu had been sitting; only the yellow male wasn't there.

"Wha?" Dropping the card in surprise he spun around in a circle, trying to see the whole lab. Where had the other male vanished to? That familiar, and annoying, chuckle seemed to come from every direction, making Giroro nervous. Materializing a gun he aimed it first one way, then another as Kururu's voice, sounding distant, fell on his ears.

"I am a Soucho; did you think I got to this rank using only my intelligence? The training was just as intense for me as it was for you, no; mine was definitely more intense than yours." Beginning to feel dizzy the red soldier stopped turning to try and catch a glimpse of the yellow maniac. Instead he began to focus his hearing and find the place where Kururu was hiding. Two heartbeats passed and something cold snaked around him to rest at his jugular. The only time he had seen this kind of power was when Dororo had faced off against Zoruru. It was almost as if he were using the Assassin arts of the Keron Army.

"If this were the battlefield you would have been dead; Giroro-kun~" Whispering right into his ear Kururu sounded almost sultry. Heart beginning to beat faster the red male could feel his face warming up from embarrassment. When he glanced backward at the other male he could tell the difference right away. Those beautiful eyes stared back at him, their depths almost drawing him in.

"Are you trying to tell me, that you limited your abilities? That you could wipe us all out at any time?" Frowning the yellow intelligence officer nodded, it wasn't something he wanted anyone to know and in showing Giroro he was taking a big chance.

"Tch, precisely." Letting the other male go he began playing with the knife in his hands as he thought of a further response.

"You seem to have a pattern of falling for those stronger than yourself. Especially if they have defeated you in battler. I have come to the conclusion that you want to be dominated. So I thought a sparring match would be in order. But I doubt you can keep up with me." Now came the tricky part of his plan, getting Giroro to fall for the bait. Using his reputation as a soldier, and hinting that he was weak, he was at least ninety percent sure that the other male would accept his challenge.

A growl tore it's way out of Giroro's throat as he pulled out his own knife. If Kururu wanted a fight, he would damn well give him one. There was no way he would let slanderous comments like those slide. Rushing forward he slashed at Kururu's middle. The younger male dodged easily and laughed as he began flinging insults and taunts.

"You can do better than that. Kuku, look I'm totally open." Kicking out at the male he slashed right, then up, trying to predict the other's movement. Again he was dodged, almost as if the yellow male knew what he was going to do next.

"Come on then, I'll put one hand behind my back even." Enraged he spun around and tried to tackle the Soucho to the ground. Instead he earned twin cuts on either shoulder. Stopping for breath he wiped his forehead and glanced down at his wounds. They were very shallow, and only minor. Growling again he rushed back into the fight, this time trying to attack from above and behind. At each attempt he was turned way with a curt remark and earned small cuts on his body as a reward. Time passed and when he was finally out of energy he fell back onto his rear, his breath coming in sharp gasps and sweat pouring from his body. Since the cuts were all shallow they had bled little, but this just proved Kururu's mastery of the sharp army blade.

"Let's make a deal." Looking up from his place on the floor he could see the yellow maniac sitting back in his chair, those dextrous fingers interlaced yet again.

"What... kind of deal?" Trying to catch his breath and think of another way to attack he began to take inventory on his body. Stamina, breath, and power were all but drained from him, not to mention the cuts stung badly, sending slivers of pain all over his body.

Though he would never admit it out loud he was worried about everyone. If he could make a deal with Kururu then he could save his Keronjin and Pekoponjin friends all at once; but at what cost?

As Giroro was thinking of the consequences of dealing with him, Kururu's mouth twitched into a smirk; though he tried to hide it. The little fish had take the bait, hook, line, and sinker. Silently he jumped down from his chair and walked over to the figure sitting on the ground. Reaching down he held Giroro's chin in his hand; forcing the red soldier to look up into his eyes.

"Give yourself to me. For every time you do, I will spare one of them from excruciating pain." Eyes wide the warrior seemed to be trying to splutter an answer, his face had gone bright red.

'How cute.' Kururu watched the other male's face as he thought things over. It seemed that he needed a little extra incentive. Catching his eyes again he smiled, almost gently; something Giroro was not used to seeing.

"During those times if you can scratch me with your knife, even once, then I will release all of them from their pain at once. Is it a deal then? Ne, Giroro~" Leaning down, he couldn't stop himself, he kissed the unresisting Gocho for a moment. Then, grudgingly, backed away. He had to give the soldier time to think it over.

Giroro was stuck. On one hand he would be able to save everyone from terrible pain, on the other he would be Kururu's toy to do with as he pleased. Finally coming to a decision he visibly drooped, feeling utterly humiliated. How would he be able to explain this to... wait. Hold on a moment. He wouldn't have to tell anyone. Kururu obviously wanted his abilities to be kept secret. If he took the yellow demon up on his offer, no one would have to find out. Looking up at the yellow genius he frowned then looked away again, a look of humiliation crossing his face.

"As..." The word came out high pitched and squeaky. One brow raised Kururu turned to look at him, as if goading him on. Clearing his throat the red Keronjin continued.

"As... long as no one... finds out about this. I... I'll do what you say..." That was apparently all Kururu needed. Grabbing Giroro's arm he helped the other male up from the floor of the lab, then practically dragged him through the maze of junk. At the very back of the lab he pressed a button that was hidden behind a small panel. The door slid open and a light came on as they entered.

Staring at the new surroundings a thought began to dawn on him; this was Kururu's room when he slept over in the lab. Being distracted he grunted when he was suddenly pushed onto the bed. Hearing a noise he looked back at the door, which was now closed and probably locked. Looking back at Kururu he was shocked to see him pull out his knife. Throwing it over his shoulder, to stick in the wall, he grinned and slipped Giroro's belt off. That too was thrown over his shoulder; to hang off of his knife.

Giroro spluttered beneath him, the belt was important to him and was supposed to be what gave him his strenght as a soldier. But Kururu would not make love to Giroro while he wore a picture of the yellow genius's only rival in love; Hinata Natsumi.

Slowly the yellow male's hands slid along his body, touching and exploring every part of him. Disgusted with himself for giving in he looked away from Kururu; only to have a hand gently pull his gaze back. Those eyes staring into him were so full of lust, and the hands tracing invisible lines along his body were so skillful, that soon Giroro was writhing with need despite how much he hated the yellow genius at that moment.

Reaching down, between the soldier's legs, Kururu ran his fingers teasingly along the small opening. Hearing Giroro gasp he began to smirk as he slipped his hand inside and un-sheathed the growing member. Stroking it experimentally he kept his eyes on the red male's face, judging his reactions. A low growl escaped from the soldier beneath him as he began to push himself into the intelligence officer's skilled hand. Kururu felt a shudder pass through him and decided he couldn't wait much longer. With eyes half closed in pleasure, face flushed red, and small mewling sounds escaping his lips; Kururu's little soldier was looking very lewd indeed.

"I'm going to prepare you, this might be uncomfortable but bear with it." Gently he turned the red warrior over and slipped a finger inside his quivering hole.

Feeling the intrusion Giroro tried to crawl away, but a weight on his body stopped him. With one hand Kururu stroked his throbbing member, with the other he explored a place none had gone before. For a time it was very uncomfortable, until the yellow male touched something deep inside him. A long full throated moan escaped him. Clapping one hand over his mouth, to shut himself up, he looked back at Kururu. Staring down at him, with a self-satisfied smirk, he licked his lips before addressing the red male.

"It seems you are beginning to enjoy this, kukuku. Should I continue?" Teasing Giroro gave him a moment to reign himself, he wouldn't want to lose control and damage his new toy.

"Get on with it, dammit!" As Giroro looked away, embarrassed and humiliated yet again, he couldn't help but let a few moans escape him. Gritting his teeth he tried to keep his mouth closed; in case the sounds he was making goaded Kururu to do worse things to him.

The sheer strength of will Giroro was exhibiting was quite amazing, especially in the state he was currently in. With a mock salute he pulled his own member out of it's hiding place and guided it to the other male's opening. Slowly he pushed himself inside until he was swallowed up to the hilt. Pulling out again he tried to keep it slow for the first few thrusts, making sure that the red soldier beneath him was well adjusted. When it was obvious that it no longer bothered him, in fact he was thrusting himself back, urging Kururu to go faster.

Finally the last bit of his sanity left him and Giroro was more than happy to let it go. Gripping the sheets tightly in his hands he begged the yellow male to go faster, harder, and deeper. Head thrown back his moans had become full-throated cries of passion, echoed by the Soucho above him.

Finally the soldier beneath him hit his climax, and when he did, he called out the yellow genius's name. The excitement of hearing his name called so passionately in that deep, lewd, voice pushed him over the edge and he came deep inside the red male.

"Nngh, Giroro..." Collapsing on top of the red soldier, all of his energy spent for the time bing, he breathed in the scent of Giroro. Laying his head on the other's back he could hear the rapid heartbeat beginning to slow as the excitement began to wear off; leaving them both feeling lethargic.

"Looks like I now have two of your firsts. kukuku." Hearing Kururu whisper in his ear he groaned and shifted away, pushing the yellow maniac off of him violently. It was obvious he had forgotten that Kururu was stronger, but the other male didn't seem to care.

"Get off me! I need to go wash..." With a sigh Kururu rolled over and pressed a button at the head of the bed. A door in the wall opened into a fair sized bathroom. Waving his hand at it he smirked at the red male.

Bathroom's that way, there's a shower you can use. Ah, just don't press the middle button; you don't want to know what it does." Giving him a dark, and slightly confused look, the red soldier grunted then disappeared into the room. As the door closed behind him Kururu put his arm over his eyes and tried to suppress his feelings of triumph.

The next day Giroro sat outside his tent like usual. Everything seemed normal except the aching all over his body from the beating, and the pounding, Kururu had given him. The only reaction to show he had been affected by the night before was whenever anyone mentioned Kururu, or Wishes, he would blush furiously.

* * *

Can't believe I've gotten this much done. o.O  
Then again; this has to be my favourite pairing. XD

Songs I listen to when writing this:  
Depeche Mode; Policy of truth  
Jaz and Drifta; Crying  
Drowning Pool; Tear away (Kururu song. XD)  
Tatu; Perfect Enemy


End file.
